A Little Convincing
by mugglefilth
Summary: Alex Knightley, tall, handsome, and the picture of perfect health, awoke the next morning feeling far more tired than he ought to. Rated T for possible future chapters. Emma Approved Universe.
1. Emma's Confession

"Emma," Alex said in an exhausted tone, rubbing wearily at his eyes. Emma sat rather stiffly on a stool at his kitchen bench, her eyes widened.  
"Don't _Emma, _me, Alex Knightley," she twisted her fingers one after the other waiting for him to speak.  
Alex took a deep breath and huffed, "it is the middle of the night, Emma. You're just having trouble sleeping again." His dismissive attitude was duly noted and she furrowed her eyebrows at him. Standing stubbornly in front of him she replied, "I've been sleeping fine. Why exactly is that so difficult to believe?"  
"Perhaps, because it is 1:30 in the morning, you are standing in my kitchen saying things you would never say with a working mental capacity. You will agree with me once you get some proper sleep." He stepped past her to retrieve a t-shirt he had tossed aside earlier.  
"Have you thought that maybe I'm not tired, that I am finally thinking clearly again? People change Alex."  
"Then tell me in the morning when you've had some rest, and time to think." He smiled sadly at her pulling his shirt over his head. "I don't want you driving. You can sleep in the spare bedroom." Emma made to block him as he grabbed her keys from the counter, and took off down the hall but a weary backwards glance from Alex left her unable to move. No matter what she had said, she was tired and stressed. She was also stubborn.

He heard her feet tiptoe to a stop in his doorway and tried to suppress a groan without much luck, "go to bed Emma. You'll feel better in the morning." He covered his face with a pillow and tried his best to block out the nights events and sleep while Emma continued watching him trying thinking about what to do next. The Emma he knew was spirited and unpredictable sure, but he found it difficult to believe even she would just waltz into someone house in the middle of the night and declare her love, and yet there she was leaning against the doorway, fiddling with her bracelet and biting her lip in that infuriating way she did when she was trying to figure something out. He heard her shuffle, "I really do love you Alex." She whispered quietly, and with that she padded away leaving him to his not so peaceful slumber.

* * *

Alex Knightley, tall, handsome, and the picture of perfect health, awoke the next morning feeling far more tired than he ought to. He had a kink in his neck, and a terrible feeling of dread was swirling around him. This wasn't a new feeling for him, he just usually knew the reason, and that reason was usually- _Emma!_ Of course how could he have forgotten? There was a muffled sound from the living room, and he halted in his search of the cupboards for the new box of cereal. Cautiously he peered around the corner and spied a mass of chestnut hair, hanging from the arm of the couch. Sure enough there lay his business partner, curled up, hair mussed, mouth ajar, yet beautiful as ever. He left her in peace making sure to give her space should she want to retreat when she woke up. She was after all still upset and confused about recent events no matter how she might try to convince him, and even if she really does love him, and he hopes she does, and he wouldn't allow her to do anything she might regret later. He brushes his hand through his hair anxiously as he eats his cereal. A call to Izzy might be the best thing to do but if Emma ever found out, she would make him suffer miserably. There wasn't much time to think about it as Emma calmly entered the room, pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and sat down next to him. They ate in silence, neither looking at the other, seeming to find their breakfast extraordinarily fascinating. Emma placed her spoon down carefully and turned to look straight at him. You were the one that said we should be more honest with each other, I love you, and I've done that. Now if you don't feel anything back, tell me now," She twisted her bracelet a few times. "And we can pretend I never did either."  
Alex was faced with the dilemma of encouraging her when her judgment was obviously impaired, telling her exactly how he felt, and cruelly lying to her with the possibility of never having this chance again. His hesitation was bothering her, he could tell, her breathing was quickening and now she was refusing to look him in the eye. Was she trying not to cry? Instead of talking he did what he had berated Emma for doing. "I'm going for a run," he blurted out. And so he left Emma alone in his kitchen for the second time this weekend.


	2. Organized Desk

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favs. Freshly baked, chocolate chip cookies for you all.  
Hopefully I will have the time to write longer chapters over the next few weeks. *fingers crossed***

* * *

Emma sat in her office silently berating herself, and thoroughly organizing her desk. Mondays were usually a day Emma enjoyed, they relived her itch of boredom when she had done nothing of note over the weekend, and gave her new lives to make better. This Monday however was destined to be filled with hurried and awkward conversations. To make things worse she couldn't seem to get the stupid keyboard to sit in the angular way she wanted. The subtle cough from the doorway was unmistakeably belonging to Alex. He was standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, and looking perfect as always even if he was wearing those awful pants again. She found herself restraightening her keyboard for the eighth time in the past five minutes. "May I come in?" Emma nodded in reply, pretending to be busy by checking her diary. Her tidying had not gone unnoticed by Alex and he frowned slightly, sitting next to her on the stall. "I don't mean to hurry you but I do need to get the spending report from our last client started." Emma reached past him for a pile of papers and receipts that had been placed in an unnecessarily neat pile on her desk. "Here," she bit her lip in an effort to conceal her anxiety from him and he tapped the papers against his leg a few times trying to come up with something else to say. The only problem was Emma usually said something to make fun of him and that started most of their conversations. She hadn't done any such thing today. Emma as it happened was trying to figure out what they usually talked about but wasn't entirely sure. They were interrupted from their pitiful attempt at normalcy by Emma's phone. "I should get that." She blurted out. Alex nodded shortly in reply and vacated the room, glad for an excuse.  
Izzy Knightley, of the previous name Izzy Woodhouse was miles away waiting for her not so little sister to answer her phone call.

* * *

Emma woodhouse paced around her office trying to decide whether her older sister was having her own problems, or if she was merely deflecting hers onto the only available subject, her older sister. Their conversation had not progressed in any meaningful or productive way as both were trying to interrogate whilst deflecting the others tactics. If Izzy was having some kind of problem what was it? Emma would need to see her sister in person to solve this puzzle. Her behaviour had been truly suspicious. They were both true Woodhouse women.

As was inevitable a day of tedious planning saw to it that Emma was thoroughly bored and could not control herself any longer. What she usually did when this happened was harass Alex. It wouldn't feel right to do that but some amount of reasoning couldn't hurt. Striding out of her office, down the hall, and into that of Alex Knightley's, her heart began pounding unnecessarily in her chest. Alex as it happened was pinching his nose and staring intently at his blank computer screen. "How's the boring stuff going?" she asked casually, shifting all of her weight onto one foot. "I would answer that Emma but we both know you don't really want to know," he replied without looking up.  
"True," she said shifting to the other foot. "But it would be rude if I didn't ask occasionally." Alex shifted his gaze from his computer screen to the pen he had unconsciously started tapping. The tapping stopped immediately. "Izzy just called, she and John are coming to visit." Alex was showing his 'I'm concentrating on something else face' and Emma gave in, quietly walking away. Alex didn't notice she had left until he looked up to find the light had been drained from the room. Normal office hours had ended more than half an hour ago.


	3. Lurking Knightley

**AN: In my defense I just finished reading the part of a certain book where a certain snowy owl dies. Rowling why must you hurt me so?  
Hello to all new readers and followers. Please enjoy the choice of a butterbeer or a glass of my tears.**

Emma had run out of things to organize, and that in of itself was worrisome but when she reorganized the newly organized it set poor Harriet on edge. Harriet, whilst the newest of Emma's staff, was extremely observant, and had been wary of her boss's behaviour for a few days now. She couldn't help but fidget at her desk as she waited to be called on the intercom. She had in fact, developed a twitch of sorts. Sure enough the intercom soon alerted her that someone required her assistance, that person however was not Emma as she had expected, but Alex Knightley.  
If Harriet jones was on edge, Alex Knightley was toppling over and trying to claw his way back up. He sat glaring at his computer typing absently, his body seemingly disconnected to his mind. "You asked to see me?" Harriet chimed, from the doorway.  
"Yes. Come, sit," Harriet noted his shortened speech warily, but did as she was asked. "Harriet, how are you?"  
"Oh, I'm good," she nodded enthusiastically. "mmhmm, great."  
"That's good," he smiled tightly. "And Emma, how would you say she is?"  
Harriet took a moment to pause, "…Emma?" He nodded slowly. "Well she seems fine, but…"  
"But?"  
Harriet took a breath and hoped Emma wouldn't be mad at her. "She's organizing again. It's just, well, she organized perfectly the first time, I mean she's Emma, but… she just won't stop."  
Alex tapped his chin thoughtfully, "how do you suppose we fix that?"  
"Well, maybe we could just ask her not to, anymore," she cringed at Alex's dubious look, knowing that her plan wouldn't work on anyone, least of all Emma. "Think about it some more Harriet, and let me know if anything comes to mind.

The matchmaker/ lifestyle coach in question, could sense that someone was lurking just outside her office, and she had no doubt who that someone was. Try as she could, she couldn't stand it for long. Usually this would frustrate her, but today it was mixed with something else. An unusual knot was forming in her stomach, she really hoped she wasn't sweating, and she most definitely had a dreadful urge to clear her throat. This most definitely was not Emma Approved and there was only one person the blame. "Snarky Knightley, haven't you learnt it's not polite to snoop, yet?" Aforementioned Knightley crept into his business partner's office quietly, not bothering to reply.  
"You're, organizing," he stated.  
"You're, snooping," she retorted.  
"You're making Harriet nervous."  
"Everyone makes Harriet nervous."  
"You're making me nervous."  
"You made me nervous first," Emma's eyes widened as she realized what she had said, Alex merely raised his eyebrows.  
"So all this," he motioned around the room, "is because of me?" Her jaw twitched and he knew he had got her.  
"I'm tidying because I want a neat workspace, it has nothing to do with you."  
"If you wanted to be neat, you wouldn't be reorganizing for the third time this week, Emma."  
"Maybe I'm just checking my options, maybe I want to move the furniture," she was beginning to lose her temper.  
"I remember moving the furniture around when we first set up. You like the room like this."  
"People's opinions change, it's not a completely unheard of concept, Alex," she puffed out, losing her temper a little more.  
"Yours don't," he couldn't help but give a small smile, at her grumpy frown.  
"What do you want Alex? Are you really, here just to make fun of me?"  
"I want to make sure you're alright,"  
"I'm fine," she shrugged him off.  
"You can't always be fine," he tugged his hand through his hair.  
"Alex," she warned wearily.  
"Look, instead of worrying about things and stress organizing you could try to fix them. Just like you do everyone else's."  
"I already tried that," she refused to hold his gaze any longer and instead chose to twirl the ring on her finger.  
Alex to a deep breath and made to talk, rather unsuccessfully.  
"I'd prefer if we didn't continue this now. We are at work. Work means professional conduct, you've said yourself, that's mines lacking," Emma said, still refusing to look at him. "So if there's nothing else, I'll get back to work."  
"Later then," and he left without another word said.


	4. A Visitor With Suspicions

**AN:** **Sorry for such a late update. I managed to lose the planned chapter which was considerably longer than this one.  
Thank you for your reviews and follows. Have a scrumptious brownie on me.**

* * *

"We're not at work anymore," Alex stated, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Your deductions are incredible, Mr Knightley. I would never have suspected that _my front steps_ were not at work," Emma's jaw twitched as she realized He might not have realized she was being friendly rather than nasty, and she quickly averted her gaze to her twiddling thumbs.

"I should never have told you I watched that show."

"No, you should never have made me _watch_ that show."

"You didn't watch it," Alex defended. "You fell asleep half way through." Emma merely shrugged her shoulders innocently. They both stood silently for a moment thinking back to the time Alex had forced Emma to watch something of his choosing rather than her's. This had resulted in a rather tired Emma, criticising most every aspect of his favourite show. Becoming bored of that she had curled up half on the couch, half on Alex Knightley and eventually she had fallen fast asleep.

Emma was finding Alex's early arrival unsettling, and he really was far too close at the moment. Alex finally broke the silence, somewhat pulling her out of her thoughts, "you said you didn't want to have this conversation at work," he raised his eyebrows pointedly, and Emma was quiet sober all of a sudden.

"Alex," Emma wasn't sure she was ready for what he was going to say to her, especially not when Izzy and John were expected for their family dinner soon. It was going to be difficult enough figuring out just what wrong with her sister, without adding the complication of Alex into the mix. He made to speak again but Emma cut him off. If he continued he was likely to make her cry. Emma Woodhouse didn't cry for anyone, least of all Alex Knightley. Not that he knew of anyway. "Izzy and John are going to be here soon, can we just… not now. Please, Alex."  
Alex let go of the air had unknowingly been keeping prisoner in his lungs and said in a softer voice than he usually used, "So long as you not avoiding me anymore."

"You were the one doing the avoiding," Emma replied, huffily.

"I haven't, I've just been… preoccupied… busy."

"There's hardly anything to be busy about. We've hardly had an influx of new clients," with that she turned and left him to follow, and close the door behind himself. The smelling of freshly baked brownies caught the attention of Alex and he couldn't help but to steal a taste. Emma was not impressed that her perfect brownies now had a considerable hole in the top. "Knightley!" she flicked her spatula at his hand. "Stop stealing and make yourself useful." She rummaged around in one of her drawers and eventually found the item she had been searching for. She handed him a dreadful looking apron Maddy Bates had given her last year. The colour alone was enough to make him cringe, the ruffles? Well he'd prefer not to think about those.

The tension in Emma's kitchen was mercifully broken by the arrival of John, Izzy, and their children, who immediately jumped on their aunt and uncle. Emma, having seen her sister face to face knew without a doubt that there was something her sister was not telling her. Izzy, having seen _her_ sister face to face, knew there was something she wasn't telling her. Whilst Emma was still unsure of what was upsetting Izzy, Izzy was almost certain that her sister's secrecy had something to do with the man discussing finance with her husband. The children had lost interest in their Aunt and Uncle and had taken up the mission of sneaking freshly baked treats without their mother seeing.


End file.
